1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable chamfering machine for chamfering the edge portions of the undersurface of a workpiece efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable chamfering machine for chamfering the edge portion of a workpiece by means of the cutting edges formed on the outer periphery of a rotary cutter has a main body provided with a guide which comprises two guide faces intersecting with each other at right angles and are arranged such that the cutting edges of the rotary cutter are slantwise exposed at the intersecting portion thereof. The chamfering is carried out by moving the chamfering machine along the edge of the workpiece to be chamfered with the perpendicularly intersecting guide faces in contact with the both side faces of the edge of the workpiece.
When the edge of the undersurface of a workpiece is chamfered with this conventional machine, the workpiece must be turned upside down or the chamfering machine must be inverted to be applied to the underside edge of the workpiece to be chamfered. A conventional portable chamfering machine is proposed by this applicant in U.K. Patent application Ser. No. 8919027,6.
However, it takes time to turn the workpieces over every time their underside edges are to be chamfered. Particularly, it is not easy to upturn bulky workpieces each time. When the chamfering machine is used in a reverted manner, on the other hand, the operator must take an unnatural position and he cannot operate the machine easily. In either case, the operational efficiency is lowered.